Conventional aircraft wheel and brake assemblies comprise rotating and stationary components. During braking, vibration, including harmonic vibration, of a wheel and brake assembly, including an axle assembly, may occur. In particular, systems with multiple axes of symmetry are susceptible to harmonic vibration. Brake vibration can result in damaged aircraft components if not properly managed.